WDHS: Go Mice!
by DisDee
Summary: Meet all your favorite characters in one big school!Meet the jocks, the nerds, the geeks, the populars, and the rebels. This is no ordinary high school this is Walt Disney High School!


_Walt Disney High School_

** Disclaimer: Just so we're clear I don't own or work for Disney (yet). I just own the OC characters**

** Rated: PG-13( Violent content and inappropriate language)**

**Plot: Meet your favorite characters in one big school meet the jocks, the nerds, the geeks, the popular, and the rebels. This is no ordinary high school, this is Walt Disney High School! Go Mice!**

**YOU MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Authors Note: I'll let my own made up character narrate. She'll start by telling my favorite Disney movie's story first enjoy!  
**

_ Chapter 1  
(part 1)_

_ **"Hercules"**_

_Hi my name is, ... well that's not important. I'm one of DisDee's characters and I attend the Walt Disney High School! Home of the mice. Where we live is in the city of Disneyland, and there are other cities close by like the city of Pixar or the city of DreamWorks. I'm sort of like an outcast with no friends, but I know everyone in the school. Like the person I'm gonna talk about now...Megara B. Miller. _

_She is the definition of bad, she hardly comes to class and has the tendency to call the teacher by his or her first name. In her freshman year her G.P.A was so low that the computers got busted, and it took over a month to get repaired. I don't know how she managed to break her way through. She even has more Fs than anyone in the school, if you somehow need to look for her she would always be in detention even on the first day of school! Speaking of first day of school, let me tell you what happened to her from her first day of school to the beginning of the year football game. It all started on a rough morning at home..._

* * *

_"Come on Meg, don't be such a pussy!"_

_"NO!"_

_"All you have to do is go to the fridge and get the firkin beer!"_

_"If it's so easy then why don't you do it!?"_

_"Come on you little bitch!"_

_"Don't talk to me that way!"_

_"I am your father, I can do whatever shit I want!"_

_"Fuck you I'm going to school!"_

_"WHY!? its not like you do any work anyway!"_

_"At least I try to work, take a hint dad!"_

_"You mother fuck-"_

_ The apartment door slammed as 15 year old Meg ran down the apartment stairs as quickly as she could. She ran until she made it to the front of the apartment gates. __She _

_panted and sat by the sign that said_ _Thebes Resident Apartments. Meg knew how her father always got when he fought with her. He would always find ways to make her _

_feel useless, she would always feel dumb and stupid, "It's true" she thought, "I am stupid" but she had to keep her head up for everyone's sake, and by everyone she meant _

_her best friends, Jasmine and Esmeralda, who she was patiently waiting for. The only people she has in her life are her best friends they're always there for her, no matter _

_what. She was very lucky to have met them at a young age or else how could have she have dealt with him._

_Meg heard a car drive up and as she looked up Jasmine and Esmeralda were waving at her._

_"Hey who left you stranded!?" Jasmine joked_

_Meg laughed and said, " Apparently you two," Meg then hopped in the back of the seat. Once she did Esmeralda drove past the speed limit down the street._

_As they were driving Jasmine turned to face Meg in the back seat, " How are things going with you and your dad?" _

_Meg didn't answer for a while but then said, " What do you think?"_

_Esmeralda joined in," Come on Meg, you cant let your dad push you, don't get me wrong I love you to death but sometimes you could be bitch, and that's gonna affect it more if you act the same way with him,"_

_Jasmine nodded, "she's right you know"  
Meg had always been strong enough to face her dad. Ever since her mom left when she was two Meg's dad had always pushed and made fun of her. Now Meg is as hard as stone. It doesn't effect her anymore._

_The street light was on red and Esmeralda stopped the car.  
Meg turned to see the nightclub building, in big letters it said, "Underworld Night Club". At the corner of Megs eye she saw a tall pale blued skinned muscular guy talking to a young girl, and right next to him were two small heighted henchmen. _

_"Hey, who's the blue dude with the dwarf passé, " Meg asked _

_Jasmine and Esmeralda looked at Meg's direction. They both gasped_

_"Oh no not him," Jasmine said barely breathing_

_" I thought he was supposed to stay in for 10 years," Esmeralda cried  
Meg with a confused face said ," what who is he?"_

_The traffic light turned to green and Esmeralda quickly drove off, Meg grew impatient, " who is he!?"_

_Esmeralda slowed down the car, " fine we'll tell you,... his name is Hades and he deals with random people he knows needs help,"_

_" and some say he's also this towns clean up guy so-"_

_"so if you need some dirty job that needs to be cleaned up, you-"_

_"you go straight to him but for the right price, if you got something that satisfies him he'll-"_

_"get you what you want,"_

_It grew quiet while Esmeralda was driving. Meg gave them a strange look," and it was so hard to tell me because?!"_

_"because we know how you are Meg," Jasmine answered, " we know that he could be your easy way out of a problem, me and Ezmo both know that you can easily get in trouble, if we told you, you could possibly deal with him and we don't want you to hurt yourself or get killed,"_

_Esmeralda nodded_

_Meg smiled, "awe thanks for looking out for me guys but trust me I wouldn't deal with him in a trillion years, you don't have to worry,"_

_Jasmine and Esmeralda both gave each other looks _

_"ok," Jasmine said, " promise us that you wont deal with Hades no matter what?," she held out her hand._

_Meg thought for a moment but then said," alright I promise" _

_Esmeralda was still driving," alright, alright enough about Hades lord of the dopes, its time to face an even bigger hell,"_

_"what?" Meg and Jasmine asked_

_" High School"_

_"Ohhhh aha!," they all said and high fived each other._

_Everyone they remembered from last year was there, from the biggest losers to the highest popular, they were all there, people they grew up with since Disney Junior High as well. Even football jocks were surrounding the fields, and the brainiacs were in line to get their library cards._

_Esmeralda drove up the parking lot where they all caught sight of Adonis, Hans and Gaston, who were currently giving Milo Thatch a wedgie. Esmeralda honked the car horn _

_and the all turned to face them. Esmeralda parked the car while Gaston purposely dropped Milo's new math book._

_" Ha Ha very funny guys," Milo said and picked up his now destroyed book, " wait till the principle hears about this"_

_Adonis gave him another wedgie then Milo quickly struggled himself loose and ran away limping_

_"Yea go straight to chess club ya nerd!" Hans called out_

_They all laughed and ran towards the girls, " hey its the babes," Hans said winking while pointing_

_"hey boys messing with Thatch again?" Meg asked_

_"hello dear," Adonis said, " what's my girl been up to?"_

_"Nothin' much" Meg said and jumped into Adonis's arms. Then they both kissed at the moment when the bell rang._

_They all didn't leave their spots. Everyone ran in straight to class._

_Gaston and Hans shined their motorcycles while Jasmine and Esmeralda watched. Adonis and Meg were in Esmeralda's car making out, until finally the late bell rang._

* * *

_ Gaston and Hans both went to class while Esmeralda, Jasmine, Meg, and Adonis walked around a different hall. _

_"So Meg my sweet, I was hoping me and you can skip 7th period today you know like ditching,"_

_Meg smiled, " I think that would make my day". The girls finally arrived in front of their assigned classroom ._

_Adonis kissed Meg," see you then," and waved goodbye_

_"you two are so adorable together," Jasmine said_

_"more like ewww," Esmeralda said laughing_

_Meg punched her in the arm, "your just jealous,"_

_"of what, of a wedgie giver? psh I'd rather eat my own hand,"_

_They all laughed as they walked in class_

_"And so an atom is a small spec that- oh I see we have old Megara late again I cant say that I didn't expect that."_

_Meg stopped her tracks while Jasmine and Esmeralda walked to their seats." Hey old man," Meg said smoothly. The class grew silent._

_"I don't know what world you live in Meg but here on earth you shall address me as Mr. Merlin, "_

_"Fine, oh hello Mr. Merlin"_

_"tardiness is unacceptable Miss Miller and I shall see you in detention"_

_Merlin handed Meg a pink card, then she casually walked to her desk," oh and students there will be an assembly after lunch, so go straight there, now neutrons..."_

_Meg turned to face Esmeralda," Why didn't he notice you two it's always me who he picks on,"_

_"just get used to it Meg he has a really strange connection with students so your his main target," Esmeralda said_

_Jasmine nodded in agreement _

_Meg was always a teachers main target, and it was only because her grades are far below low. Meg sighed and waited for the class to be over. "Lucky asses"_

* * *

_After lunch everyone went straight to the indoor basketball court for the assembly, Meg walked up the stairs to sit with her besties. Meg sat in the row on top of where Jasmine and Esmeralda were sitting_

_"hey girls," Meg said ," did it start?"_

_"Nope not even close, " Jasmine said, " everyone's still blabbing about the beginning of the year football game"_

_"Who are we playing against?"_

_"The Pixar Lamps"_

_"Ugg I hate them, they're always blabbing about how richer and cooler they are,"_

_"I hear this year we're going to win because we got a new team player" Esmeralda added_

_"Who?," Meg asked_

_"umm some guy named Ping I think, "Jasmine said_

_" hmm never heard of him,"_

_At the corner of Megs eye feel someone staring at her, she turned to see a tall muscular guy shyly waving at her. She rolled her eyes and turned away. "Who's the incredible hulk, "_

_Jasmine turned to face the tall muscular jock ,"oh that's just Hercules or Herc Stronghold to be exact,"_

_"stronghold huh no kidding, well why was he staring at me?"_

_" ha!typical Herc," Esmeralda said," always making goo goo eyes at you," _

_"what do you mean?"_

_"you seriously haven't noticed?" Jasmine asked_

_"uhh no," Meg said_

_Jasmine and Esmeralda smiled and looked at each other _

_"what!?" Meg said loosing patience_

_" he has had a crush on you since the 5th grade, "Jasmine said_

_Megs eyes grew , " really then why didn__'t longshot make a move?" _

_"because durr you have a boyfriend you got with Adonis in the 5th grade,"_

_"well who cares I have a boyfriend anyway,"_

_They all turned to look at Adonis who was once again giving Milo Thatch wedgie._

_"yup he's a keeper, "Esmeralda said laughing_

_At hat moment the basketball court doors slammed open, and everything was dead silent. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. No one moved, all people did was _

_watch as a tall man wearing a tux walk across the court to the microphone stand...it was the principal._

_"It's principal Frollo," Meg whispered_

_" Morning students welcome to another year in hell, now I know most of you barley survived your freshman year, now all I can say is that it can only get harder and harder _

_a__nd harder until it goes the point when your hands fall off. I know that our test scores were higher than DreamWorks High school, Nick high school , and believe it or not _

_Pixar High school, but it would seem that two very idiotic students brought us to a low grade such students as Adonis Thrace and unsurprising Megara .B Miller,"_

_Megs mouth dropped ," oh no he didn't"_

_everyone snickered and stared at Meg_

_" I look at all your smiling faces and tell myself why are you smiling this is a school, if that lowered your self esteems wait till you see about the no cellphone rule,"_

_Everyone gasped _

_"well good day cant stand t spend one more second with you kids,"_

_With that he let the court and everyone left to class._

_No one spoke..._

* * *

_After 6th period Meg ran to the front of the school door where Adonis was waiting for her._

_"Hey there beautiful, ready?"_

_They both walked down the street slowly_

_"ugg I hate Frollo how dare he embarrass me!" Adonis said_

_" I know right! what are you going to do about it?"_

_He grew silent__," come on tell me," Meg pleaded_

_" well my precious pet...Death"_

_"what? you cant kill him!"_

_"no no my dear you heard wrong I'm not gonna kill him"_

_" THEN WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"_

_" I mean I'm gonna hire that Hades guy" _

_Megs eyes grew," what no I hear that guys bad news, he will kill him and plus what do you have to offer him?"_

_" I'll give you a hint it's green and it flows right out of me,"_

_"money wont solve it"_

_" my dearest muffin cake relax what can go wrong?"_

_With that they both walked to a smoothie bar. Meg figured it's all up to him if he wants to get killed but let the lord lead him out hopefully..._


End file.
